I'LL NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO YOU
by laurasophie.crisscolfer
Summary: This is my fisrt time in this site and I'm so excited to publish here DALLA STORIA: "T-ti posso parlare?" Kurt apre la bocca come se fosse stupito e sorride nuovamente. "Certo, anzi in realtà ti dovrei parlare anche io. Ti va di vederci tra 10 minuti in auditorium?" Blaine sbarra gli occhi, la faccia sconvolta. Annuisce deciso – Bene" Dice Kurt, iniziando ad allontanarsi.


I'LL NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO YOU

"Con i poteri conferitemi eccetera eccetera Will, Emma.. Wemma vi dichiaro solennemente marito e moglie."

La sala canto esplode in uno scroscio di applausi mentre i due neo sposi si baciano con passione, sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori. Tutti, eccetto Blaine, che tiene la mano dietro la schiena e guarda con la coda dell'occhio Kurt, accanto a lui.

È impaziente. Ha deciso di chiedergli di sposarlo e niente e nessuno potrà fermarlo dal proporsi. Deve farlo. E deve farlo _ora_ che lui è ancora qui e sembra di nuovo ben disposto nei suoi confronti.

Tutti prendono in mano un bicchiere di champagne che la signorina Pillsbury aveva portato per l'evento e alzano il braccio per un brindisi in segno di augurio. La folla riunita si sparpaglia in piccoli gruppi nella stanza: Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty da una parte, Sugar Joe, Artie e Ryder dall'altra, mentre Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, Sam e Blaine erano insieme ai due sposi continuando a complimentarsi con loro.

_È il momento_. Pensa Blaine mentre tocca la spalla di Kurt, che si gira con un sorriso e gli occhi incuriositi. Il ragazzo fa un respiro profondo per prendere coraggio.

"T-ti posso parlare?" Kurt apre la bocca come se fosse stupito e sorride nuovamente.

"Certo, anzi in realtà ti dovrei parlare anche io. Ti va di vederci tra 10 minuti in auditorium?" Blaine sbarra gli occhi, la faccia sconvolta. Annuisce deciso – Bene" Dice Kurt, iniziando ad allontanarsi.

In quel momento Blaine realizza che forse Kurt vuole dirgli di stare lontano da lui, che non vuole averne più niente a che fare, anche se è molto probabile che non sia così, che sia solo la sua mente disfattista a indurlo a pensare una cosa del genere, ma il dubbio lo spinge comunque a formulare la domanda prima che se ne renda anche conto.

"È una cosa brutta?" Kurt si volta di nuovo, il sorriso che ancora non lo abbandona.

"No, anzi tutt'altro, credo." E allora il sorriso di Blaine si distende sul suo volto, tranquillizzandosi un po'.

Ora la sua testa è piena di pensieri. _Cosa vorrà dirmi? Perché vuole parlarmi? E se avesse conosciuto un altro e vuole farmelo sapere?_

"Ehi amico, cos'è quella faccia?" Non si accorge che Sam gli si è avvicinato e lo guarda confuso. Blaine ha ancora la faccia sconvolta.

"Ehm niente. Vieni, ti devo parlare." Gli fa cenno con la testa e Sam lo segue fuori dalla sala coro.

"Che c'è?" Chiede il biondino impaziente, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ho deciso di farlo stasera." Dice tutto d'un fiato, mentre vede Sam aggrottare le sopracciglia.

"Cosa?" Blaine è stupito dall'ingenuità del suo migliore amico, visto che sono due settimane che continuano a parlarne.

"La proposta, Sam. Voglio farlo stasera." Sam si illumina, finalmente conscio di ciò che vuole fare il ragazzo davanti a lui.

"Oh, ma certo. Bene. Come pensavi di farlo?" Blaine sospira pesantemente.

"Pensavo di cantare una canzone. Una che sia importante per noi. Mi sono già bruciato Teenage Dream, quando sono andato quella volta a New York, per cui pensavo… Come What May. Sai pensavamo di cantarcela per il matrimonio, nel caso ci fossimo mai arrivati a quello step. Che ne pensi? Non è troppo, vero?" Sam sorride. Anche se all'inizio non era d'accordo, deve ammettere che nessuno è destinato a quel passo più di Kurt e Blaine. Sa che forse è un gesto un po' troppo impulsivo ma sa anche che non sarebbe Blaine se non fosse così.

"Assolutamente no. Ottima scelta. E poi Santana prima mi ha detto che Kurt ha pianto durante l'esibizione di All or Nothing, penso tu abbia buone possibilità."

"Davvero?" Sam strizza gli occhi, pentito di averlo detto.

"Sì, ma non dire a nessuno che te l'ho detto, Santana mi ammazza se sa che l'ho spifferato, ok?"Blaine sorride, contento di riuscire ancora ad avere quest'effetto sul ragazzo che ama.

"Figurati, non lo dirò. Solo… C'è un problema." Sam si acciglia, nell'udire quelle parole e gli fa cenno di continuare.

"Mi ha detto che mi vuole parlare."

"Di cosa?" Blaine lo guarda in maniera molto eloquente.

"È questo il problema, Sam. Non lo so."

"Non innervosirti. Non ti ha dato nessuna anticipazione?" Blaine sospira nuovamente.

"No, mi ha detto solo che è una cosa bella, o così crede." I suoi occhi guardano imbronciati il biondino, in quella che era stata soprannominata da tutti quelli del Glee, come la puppy face di Blaine. Sam lo guarda intenerito. Ha imparato a conoscere il ragazzo e sa che Kurt ha il potere di mandare in tilt la sua mente e che ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo riporti a ragionare come sa fare di solito, quando Kurt non è nei paraggi.

"Beh non fasciamoci la testa prima di essercela rotta, ok? Ora vai da lui e vedi cosa ha da dire, poi decidi se fare quella benedetta proposta." Dice Sam, prendendolo per le spalle e dirigendolo verso il corridoio.

Blaine si incammina prendendo dei grossi respiri, tenendo le mani tremanti lungo i fianchi.

* * *

Sono già cinque minuti che Kurt è lì in auditorium, ad attendere Blaine. Ha in mano un foglio ormai completamente stropicciato, in cui si è scritto un canovaccio di quello che ha intenzione di dire. Non è mai stato molto bravo a fare discorsi, ha sempre espresso meglio ciò che provava con una canzone, ma ora sarebbe fuori luogo una cosa del genere e non saprebbe nemmeno quale canzone potrebbe descrivere le sue emozioni in questo momento. Continua a fare avanti e indietro su quel palco, continuando a ripetersi tutto quello che aveva in mente di dire e trovando ridicole la maggior parte delle cose preparate. _Forse sarebbe meglio andare a ruota libera._ Rilegge per l'ennesima volta ciò che ha scritto, mentre dietro di lui dei passi lo distraggono. Quando si volta e vede Blaine il suo cuore perde un battito e le mani tremano. Annota mentalmente che effettivamente il viola è davvero il suo colore. Gli sta divinamente e la sua mente non riesce a non formulare quel pensiero.

_È perfetto_.

Accartoccia il foglio che ha in mano e lo mette in tasca, mentre fa un respiro profondo e si avvicina a Blaine.

"Volevi parlarmi?" Chiede il più piccolo, con una punta d'imbarazzo.

"Anche tu." Risponde con un sorriso molto teso. Lo sono entrambi.

"Già. Io…"Prova a iniziare Blaine, nonostante il consiglio di Sam di sentire prima cosa l'altro ha da dire. Fortunatamente per lui, Kurt lo interrompe prima che possa continuare.

"Aspetta, vorrei parlare prima io, se non ti dispiace." Blaine lo guarda cercando di interpretare l'atteggiamento e lo sguardo del ragazzo davanti a lui, con scarsi risultati. Annuisce mentre l'altro inizia a parlare.

"Io volevo intanto farti i complimenti per la vittoria. Siete stati eccezionali, davvero."

"Grazie." Risponde annuendo ancora.

"E poi…" Fa un profondo respiro, prima di andare avanti "Forse è meglio se ci sediamo, che ne dici?" Si rende conto che sta temporeggiando ma davvero non sa davvero come affrontare l'argomento. Blaine accetta il suggerimento e prende uno sgabello, mettendo una mano in tasca a sentire la scatolina con l'anello, per darsi la forza di non agire impulsivamente, come gli capita spesso.

"Ok, uhm… Ecco, io ho pensato tanto in questo periodo. Sai mio padre, il cancro e il fatto che abito a chilometri di distanza da tutte le persone che amo." Si morde la lingua per evitare di dire che tra quelle persone c'è anche Blaine "E quando abbiamo saputo che stava bene, o perlomeno meglio, che era in via di guarigione, ho fatto un discorso sulle seconde chances."

Blaine deglutisce, perché non vuole credere a quello che sta succedendo, perché Kurt non può davvero dirgli quello che spera, che ha sperato da quel lontano giorno di Ottobre. Continua ad annuire, rimanendo zitto. Non vuole farsi illusioni.

"E beh, ricordi che ho detto che dovremo festeggiare quest'opportunità, quando ci viene data? Ecco, ho pensato che… Sarebbe davvero ipocrita da parte mia dire una cosa del genere e poi non dare una seconda chance a qualcuno che la merita, non credi?" Blaine lo guarda fritto negli occhi, cercando di connettere cervello e bocca. Si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il discorso di Kurt, così annuisce ma non parla. Non ancora.

"Insomma… Non dici niente?" Blaine sembra risvegliarsi adesso e cerca di dire qualcosa di quanto meno sensato.

"Io… Ch-che vuoi dire?" Chiede allora. Kurt taglia il contatto visivo, sospirando a fondo.

"Io… Credo di essere p-pronto." Blaine non può far altro che sorridere, guardandolo teneramente.

"Davvero?" Chiede, stavolta più speranzoso che mai. Kurt alza gli occhi, puntandogli addosso quello sguardo intenso che ha imparato a conoscere e ad amare da quel pomeriggio sulle scale della Dalton.

"Io… Mi sono emozionato, guardandoti cantare stasera. Hai il potere di farmi tremare il cuore ogni volta e questo non posso negarlo. Ho provato a dimenticarti, ad andare avanti ma… Forse per andare avanti devo fare un passo indietro. Non ce la faccio più a fingere di non provare quello che provo" Si sporge verso di lui e gli prende le mani nelle proprie "Io non ho smesso di amarti. Mai."

E allora anche Blaine decide che è il momento di parlare.

"Nemmeno io, neanche per un secondo." Non dice quello che ha preparato per settimane. Non crede serva più. Sorride invece, mentre si sporge un altro po' e si avvicina a Kurt. Entrambi chiudono gli occhi mentre le loro labbra si sfiorano e nei loro cuori si scioglie quella coltre che li aveva ottenebrati per mesi. Riprendono a battere all'unisono, come solo due anime gemelle riescono a fare. Non approfondiscono il bacio, ci sarà tempo per quello.

"Sei sicuro di questo?" Chiede Blaine, una volta che si staccano l'uno dall'altro, le mani ancora unite.

"Sì." Risponde senza esitazione "Mai stato più sicuro." Entrambi sorridono e le labbra tornano a sfiorarsi e stavolta, le lingue si intrecciano e le mani si esplorano, con più urgenza. D'un tratto Kurt si sposta, come se si fosse ricordato di una cosa importante.

"Tu che mi volevi dire?" Blaine lo guarda stupito. Poi inizia a ridere sommessamente.

"Niente, esattamente questo. Di darmi una chance." Kurt sorride di rimando e lo sporge per baciarlo di nuovo, la braccia allacciate al suo collo, come fossero state create con quell'unico scopo.

Dovranno parlare di tante cose, risolvere tante piccole incomprensioni che hanno permesso di far naufragare la loro storia. Devono riscoprirsi e imparare ad amarsi di nuovo, come facevano una volta, forse anche di più.


End file.
